


Jealousy's a Bitch

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass hates how he sees green whenever Nora is in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> For the The Second Coming, Prompt 37 "you hear their laughter through the door"

Bass can hear them laughing through the door and he hates it. Hates the way that girlish lilt has become more prominent in the last few months when he passes Miles's rooms. It's just like being sixteen again and watching Miles leave him behind for Emma because she's new and different and likes the way he smiles at her.

Except Nora Clayton isn't Emma Bennett. She didn't grow up in Jasper so she doesn't understand the rules. Emma had always made sure that Bass was included in some way. Nora is young though. Young enough that the attention she's getting from a man like Miles is not something she's not used to and she clearly wants to keep every drop to herself. Bass had met a lot of women like that since he'd been friends with Miles. But this is the first one where Miles didn't mind giving her exactly what she wanted.

He knocks before opening the door which he's not used to. Usually he'd just sweep in like the room was his. But the last time he did that, Nora had been shirtless on the couch and Miles had shot him the most murderous glare when Bass' eyes had lingered on her pert breasts too long. Like it was his fault that Nora had a gorgeous chest.

He gets the call to come in and sure enough Nora is hanging on Miles' every word. They each have a drink in their hand and if Bass had come in a few minutes later, they probably would have been making out. "Mr. President," Nora smiled. She leaned over to kiss Miles. "Guess I'd better be going."

"No, stay," Miles insists, pulling her back down. "Bass doesn't mind, do you?"

He shakes his head. "Of course not. Nora probably knows more of our business than John Faber does."

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me," Nora assures him. "After all, I work for you guys remember?"

"Hard to forget," Bass replies, forcing a smile on his face. "You two are like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Should have seen her on the last campaign," Miles praises, looking at the young Latina like she hung the moon. Bass wonders how his staunchly single best friend has fallen head over heels so fast for a girl so young. And how she manages to keep his attention like this.

"He's really over selling it," Nora corrects modestly. "I just pitched in where I could. Picked a few bounties while I was out. The usual." She knocks back her drink like a pro even though a few months ago she would have been choking on the harsh taste.

"Yeah, I saw that," Bass nods, swallowing the bitter feeling in his mouth at how easily he's replaced by a pair of tits and a willing pussy. "You keep this up and we'll run out of enemies for you to chase down."

They both laugh at that before Miles turns to Nora. "That reminds me," he says, setting his drink down. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" she asks as she hands him her drink. She looks at Bass who shrugs. Miles doesn't tell him much now that he's got Nora as his confidant. "This sounds both interesting and scary. Should I be afraid?"

"You know I would never let anything happen to you," Miles tells her, smiling his most charming smile. She falls for it like everyone who has ever had Miles smile at them.

"Well hopefully Bass will protect me if I need it," she snickers. They both get up and Miles gestures for Bass to follow. He didn't want to but Bass is incapable of saying no to Miles.

Together the three of them make their way out to the sunlight where Miles has Nora close her eyes. "Bass, mind helping lead her?" he asks.

"Sure." Bass takes her hand and follows Miles to the stables. His white horse Lamborghini was next to Miles' black stallion, Ferrari. Next to Ferrari is a chestnut mare that Bass doesn't recognize. He suspects she's Nora's gift.

Miles positions Nora in front of the mare and tells her to open her eyes. "She's beautiful," Nora breathes, going to pet the horse. "Is she mine?"

"Of course she is. Got her off a trader that passed through a little bit ago while you were out. Been waiting for the right time to present her." Miles looks back at Bass. "She needs a horse of her own," he shrugs as he puts his arms around Nora who's petting her new pet. "Borrowing from the officers all the time isn't really getting her any respect."

"Its fine," Bass replies, even though it is anything but. "You've got the money, you buy your girlfriend what you want."

"Thanks." Miles turns his attention back to Nora. "She needs a name, you know."

"Yeah, I just can't decide what to call her," Nora murmurs. "Do I have to name her after a sports car?"

"Only if you want to."

Nora gives the horse a thoughtful look. "Maserati," she decides. "I always thought that was a fun name. And a good looking car."

"Maserati it is," Miles agrees. "Beautiful name for a beautiful horse." The glance he throws back at Bass makes the blonde man feel like he's interrupting again but Miles can't keep his hands off Nora long enough to explain that. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, she's great," Bass agrees. He has to get out of here before he does something he'll regret. Probably. Well, he wouldn't regret shooting Nora but he would regret upsetting Miles. "I'll…see you later." They can't even be bothered to respond as he leaves.


End file.
